


Dear Dean-

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-13
Updated: 2008-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:14:57
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam writes Dean a letter telling him of his new love. Dean realizes he never should have let his brother go.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Don't own-Don't sue
> 
> Reviews are love!!!

Dear Dean-

I’m sending this to Bobby because I haven’t heard from you in months. I’m not surprised, Dad probably doesn’t even give you a full nights sleep. You need to tell him to give you a break, he’s going to run you dead if you let him.

But that isn’t why I’m writing. I’m writing to let you know I’ve found something. She’s great Dean, You’d like her. She’s been really great to me, not pushing me to give up things I can’t give her. I…I think I love her Dean. And I think I’m going to stay…. 

You’re welcome to drop by whenever your around, got a nice couch with your name on it…but other then that…

Take care of yourself big brother, and I do love you.

 

Sam

 

He’s been expecting this. 

 

He knew it was only a matter of time. But it still fucking hurt. It felt like his cute little brother just reached in and yanked out his heart, then went back in for his intestines. 

 

He lifted his shot glass to signal for more. The cute bartender smiled and started to pour, Dean clasped a hand around the bottle and yanked it toward him.

He drained the shot then filled it again. He drained that one before he looked back down at the small notepaper in his hands. 

The bastered didn’t even have the dignity to call him…Dean closed his eyes. This wasn’t 

happening. But it was, and Dean knew it. 

 

He knew it was only a matter of time.

He knew he should never have let him go. He knew it from the moment Sam said Stanford, immediately Dean’s mind had screamed ‘if he goes you lose him’. 

 

But he’d been the best big brother he could be, and he’s supported Sam. 

All the while knowing he was going to lose him. Lose him to some college girl, to some stupid Lawyer job, to the 2.5 kids and the cute little dog…and that goddamn white picket fence.

 

And just like that it’s gone. Those nights cuddled together in a cold motel bed, those morning kisses Dean still dreams about, those hours spent together because they didn’t need anyone else. Gone, lost, because Dean let him go. 

 

He never once believed his brother’s promise to come back. He only smiled when Sam kissed him gently and said goodbye ‘ I’ll see you later’. Dean had savored that last kiss, saying nothing. It was goodbye, plain and simple. He let him go. 

 

Dean crumpled the note and stuffed it on the bottom of his shot glass. He pours whiskey over it then lifted the glass to his mouth. He can taste the ink mixed with the burning liquids, it’s his way of erasing his brother’s betrayal. 

 

He knew it would happen. Sam may have been made for Dean, but he wasn’t made to live their life. It had only been a matter of time.

 

Another shot of whiskey, the note gone, Dean pushes memories of his brother away then smiles at the first pretty girl.


End file.
